Just emotions
by FireStarr
Summary: After ranma propose to akane.........oh p- chan...!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is my 2nd fan fic, a bit dumb for a 2nd creation... but I just have the silliest idea hehehehe.. Just to boost up my imagination and still currently writing my first one.. I have no idea how this came in my mind.. I just spiced it up  
  
LOL. Let me know if I'm good at writing this one.reviews pls.  
  
***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who can't stand reading it.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
It was Saturday evening ryoga was heading to the tendo's residence "It's been a long time... my beloved akane... it took my four months to finish my training in the Himalayas. to defeat ranma..!" Ryoga said to himself as he stared at the stars above. emotionally "Akane san..I'm home at last" then he opened a bottled water and poured over his face.. P- chan ran heading towards the dojo.  
  
He went in.. he saw a pile of boxes and curtains folded, a taxi cab honked outside, kasumi went downstairs. "Nabiki and akane is home..father" kasumi said rushing of down stairs as well as soun to meet his daughter. P- chan wondered and looked at the window what was the commotion about that questions him.  
  
" Akane! Your home" soun hugged her tightly.. "what's going on.father?" akane wondered kasumi covered her eyes with a handkerchief "what is this about????" akane hold her father's hand and led her to the back yard..P- chan went out side and follwed akane with her sisters, Blind folded akane doesn't have the slightest idea what the back yard looks like, it was all elegant, full of white and red roses and candles.. " I smell flowers" akane said P-chan watched closely from behind the bushes.  
  
Soun waved at genma quietly, genma winked back from the window and pushed ranma throwing himself out the window.." Ranma! What's happening? Remove this blindfold from my eyes!" akane said.. ranma stood up from his knees panting his back from his fall.. " You Idiot! Father!" he yelled at genma above him " Ranma. it's time!". ranma went up to akane." Okay...i'll take it from you" Ranma whispered into her ear.. "what's goin on?" he removed the handkerchief . akane was dazzled at the back yard it was full of roses, and sweet scenting candles. And a single chair with a bouquet of flowers lay on it.  
  
"Ranma, this is so pretty. what's going on?" akane looked at her sisters and to her father with watery eyes.. "Whay are you all crying?" she asked. Ranma held her as she sat on the chair. P-chan kept on watching them..ranma was acting differently suddenly romantic towards akane. "Akane..." then ranma kneeled down infront of her ... and pulled something from his pocket..A . ring... "Now... will you marry me?" he asked softly holding out a ring and placing it on her hand. akane began to cry with joy. " I love you. yes of course you.. Idiot!" and hugged ranma, ranma kissed her.. Genma and soun sobbed liked babies. "we did it Saotome!...we will expand the anything goes martial arts dojo!"  
  
P-chan began to cry as he ran out from the house, he ran very far away.. , inside of him ryoga's heart felt a sudden sore. .. running for hours, the little pig came across to the cologne's Chinese restaurant. he heard a little cry. he saw shampoo crying on the table.  
  
"oh ryoga! " shampoo brushed her tears as she saw P-chan peeking behind the door, shamppo picked him up " Ryoga,.. Shampoo will pour hot water on you okay." Shampoo went in the kitchen and poured a kettle of hot water on the pig.. and shampoo went back in the kitchen to return the keetle, "Shampoo?" ryoga followed her.  
  
She was crying so much as she looked at ryoga and noticed him his eyes were teary too.. "Ryoga is crying. too?" Shampoo cried on his chest, and he hugged her " Shampoo. is very sad too.. Ranma and Akane were getting married.Ranma came this morning, because he couldn't find ukyo to bake a cake. Shampoo offered to make one for ranma, ranma was happy, shampoo was happy also, Shampoo didn't know it was a wedding cake for akane." shampoo cried and cried  
  
Ryoga led her to sit down and handed her a glass of water.. smiled at her " I was hurt too. I thought I can take akane in my arms again.. i failed.. Ranma loves her.. Inspite of that akane is happy, that's enough for me. " he said with his heartfelt emotions. Shampoo sighed " Shampoo Understand." she said, . " Shampoo will bake. Ranma and akane the cake.. so ranma will remember shampoo.. Inspite of everything " she smiled 'Roga will help me?" she smiled. "Well since ryoga's here, and you need to keep yourself busy until the cakes cool so that shampoo can frost them, ryoga can dry the dishes." Shampoo said with a smile. And went to the oven,  
  
"WHAT!?! I'm not doing women's work!!" But a glare from Shampoo made him change his mind and he ran over and grabbed a towel.  
  
Shampoo then took a bowl full of iced frosting and placed it on the counter.  
  
"Hey. you'll get the cakes over cooked!" ryoga said to her noticing the oven smoking already, shampoo grab a pot holder and pulled out the cake layers. And began to cry.. "Don't tell Shampoo is not good at anything.Even baking.. for ranma" She sobbed as she started to put the frosting on the cake  
  
, ryoga went to her, " Hey If Ranma can't appreciate it I can. " Trying to cheer her up . "Hey Can I eat the frosting intead.."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryoga licking his finger and she knew what he was doing. "STOP EATING THE FROSTING!!.... It's not really for ryoga "  
  
Ryoga took a startled step back but quickly retaliated, "What are you talking about? There's PLENTY left for me to eat and for you to continue frosting." As he said this his hand smeared frosting across his chest.  
  
"Ryoga is childish..now shampoo have to soak your shirt!!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"The frosting will stain on ryoga's shirt, unless shampoo soak it"  
  
"I'm NOT taking my clothes off." ryoga stepped back from her He gave her a smug look and took off his shirt. Then he stood there with his chest bare and his arms crossed.  
  
Shampoo eyes slowly slid down his chest and she cocked her head to the side. *Hmmm.....pretty nice chest ..."  
  
Shampoo started to feel a blush rise to her cheeks and she quickly turn away and went to the sink. After filling it with water and putting the shirt in it she turned around to see Ryoga with his hands inside the bowl of frosting.  
  
She quickly hit him with her spreading knife and turned away. But when she did she accidentally spread some frosting on her upper arm.  
  
"Ryoga make things a big mess.. , why don't ryoga leave , good thing shampoo wears short sleeve today ,Ryoga makes Shampoo in a bad mood even more!!!!!" She turned around to get a wet washcloth but she stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something wet touch her arm.  
  
"Why don't let's forget about them, a pretty girl like you, start all over again.I'm better than Ranma you know.he has akane now.."  
  
Shampoo slowly turned her head to find ryoga with his tongue moving up her arm over the frosting. She just stared at him as she felt the skin he touched start to burn. As he lifted his head she stared at him as he smiled at her.  
  
Shampoo stared perplexed as Ryoga looked at her with a face that was turning red with each passing second. His hand went up to his mouth and he wiped his arm across his face. As if he was wiping something off.  
  
But he just ended up smearing some frosting across his cheek. Shampoo stared at the chocolate on his cheek and looked back to his eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked her. She just smiled and walked up close to him. She stood next to his ear and whispered,  
  
"You smeared frosting all over your face.. You think shampoo is entoxicating?"  
  
Shampoo just smiled again and moved back to his face. After looking slyly at him she moved in and licked across the frosting on his cheek. He stared at her for a minute and she wondered if he stopped breathing. Finally he stated plainly, "teasing me aye."  
  
Shampoo started laughing and Ryoga started to blush again, which only made her laugh more.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well," he stuck his finger into the bowl of frosting and moved it across her neck, "now you are all smeared up."  
  
Shampo stopped laughing immediately and gave him a glare. She reached again for the washcloth but Ryoga grabbed her hand. She looked back at him but he nudged her head to the side and lapped up the frosting on her neck.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she could feel a warm feeling in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back against the counter taking him with her.  
  
Ryoga dipped a finger in the bowl and wiped frosting across her collar bone. She leaned back and let him lick her with his hands going down her sides.  
  
Then he stopped."Shampoo's a mess"  
  
"There's frosting on your shirt," he pointed to the sides of her ribs and she looked down. Sure enough there was a stream of frosting going down her sides. "Now Shampoo have to take her shirt off or else it will stain."  
  
She looked back up at his face and saw him arch one of his eyebrows and smiling a smug smile at her.  
  
She quickly took her shirt off and pressed him against her again, "P- chan is bad...," she growled at him. But he just started chuckling and started planting butterfly kisses along her jaw to a spot under her ear. Shampoo moaned and pushed herself up against him begging for more.  
  
She looked to the side and saw the bowl sitting there and she reached her fingers in and pushed Ryoga back. He started to growl but he stopped suddenly when Shampoo dragged her fingers across his chest leaving a trail of frosting. She bent down and ran her tongue along the line and felt him shudder. He brought her head back up and started to kiss her lips.  
  
"P-chan is better than ranma.." she mumbled "You want me to make you forget ranma.." Ryoga whispered in her ear.  
  
"Shampoo will make you forget akane." she said She pushed him off of her, and ripped off his clothes, she kissed his lips rough, but he didn't care, for he knew exactly what she was going to do. She smiled down at him once she pulled away, and he her. She started at his neck, then his chest, then his stomach.." Wait me first...You'll know I'm better than ranma".said the very aroused ryoga, He captured her lips with his, and put all his love, lust, frustration, hope, care, life into that one kiss. He could only thank Akane can never accepting him because she's engaged, because if it wasn't for her voluptuous beauty until that ryoga noticed  
  
shampoo started to discard her skirt and under garments while still kissing her lover. He pulled away, but to only help her take her clothes off.  
  
When she was completely naked below his body, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful, and now she is his, nothing but his! He kissed her neck and whispered mine, he kissed each breast and whispered mine, he kissed her stomach and whispered mine, he kissed her jewel and whispered mine that made her moan , he kissed her right inner thigh and whispered mine, he kissed her left inner thigh and whispered mine, he kissed each knee and whispered mine, he kissed each foot and whispered mine. "You belong to ryoga now" he said  
  
Kissing her, he could taste the frosting and could feel their tongues molding together. He placed her across the floor and kissed , deepening it. He left her mouth and dragged his tongue across her lips and down her jaw to her neck. After stopping a minute to lick across her neck he reached for more frosting which the bowl fell on the floor and ran his finger down her chest with his tongue following closely behind.  
  
Ryoga let go of her other wrist and ran his tongue across to the other breast and started to give it the attention he gave the other. When he started to knead her other breast and he played his tongue against her nipples..  
  
"You're beautiful Shampoo , very beautiful" he whispered He pushed her legs apart and pulled them around his waist kissing her deeply. He pushed his crotch against hers and she could feel his erection pressed against her heat. He subconsciously started to rock his hips against her in an imitation of what was about to come.  
  
She blushed a brilliant shade of red when she saw how large and aroused he was. He started to chuckle and pushed it against her thigh. She let out a cry of surprise and tried to back away from him but he wrapped his arms around her before she could move to far away.  
  
He lifted her leg back up and slightly to the side. He slowly pressed himself inside her and she let out a scream of mixed pain and pleasure.  
  
He turned his head to face her neck and started kissing and licking it while shampoo moaned and her hands were moved up and down his back. Shampoo moans started getting louder and higher, so ryoga moved faster and harder insider her.  
  
When he felt her walls contract and she let out a final moan he shuddered and let himself go. They stood frozen for a couple of seconds and then he did a few more thrusts and then pulled himself out of her and leaned against her catching his breath. He slowly pulled away from her and stared at her as she slowed her breath down.  
  
"Well," Shampoo said slowly "I guess, instead of chasing ranma for a fight, I might as well be chasing after mousse." Ryoga started to laugh and kissed her softly on the lips. for he realized that it was he that made her like this, it was all him, and he was so proud of himself. He pulled Shampoo's form to his chest and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist " Ryoga let's got to china, back home, to jusenko springs so we can get rid of our curses and do it there!" she giggled.  
  
**All right done with THAT little tale. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing it. HAHA. Sorry, anyway I didn't want to go into the whole wedding thing because with this all I really wanted was give ryoga and shampoo a time off... No real plot there.  
  
Just boosting my ideas.. Currently writing my other fanfic.. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:  
  
I do appreciate reviews, but please I don't need criticism for my  
writings, not on the review list, Some viewers may read the review  
list If my writings is not that good I'm sorry about it just leave  
it be. or don't read it at all. I'm not the owner of the said original  
copyright, I just don't like too harsh review notes  
  
If I'm not good at it I stop. It's ok at least It's only 1 chapter in  
category. I apologize for the dissatisfaction. Notify me formally  
  
I Just ask No Flames. Not that way I hope you know how it feels:(  
  
Reviews inspires me.. that's why I continue writing.  
  
Thank you..  
  
FIRESTARR 


End file.
